New Horizons
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: She wasn't useless. She wouldn't be ignored. She would prove that she was no mistake. When an opportunity comes to do just that, she's determined to become an omyouji to be remembered.


_Hello to everyone, I am Kirei Ryuusei (Kirei for short). I'm glad they finally put up a fan fiction section for Ayakashi: Ghost Guild. Though it's small, I do hope that the section thrives. I hope to help it expand with this and possibly others._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ayakashi Ghost Guild nor their characters…I do however own my OC so no stealing._

_So without further adieu…_

_**~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~**_

A sleek silver-colored car slowly pulled towards a driveway. An iron gate slid open, allowing the car's entrance. It then slid back into place once the car was behind its protection. The car moved at a crawling pace towards the housing the estate.

The mansion was a mixture of contemporary and traditional elements as the structures were styled like it had come from the pre-war era. However, the coloring gave away it being constructed of more sturdy material. At the center stood the erect main compound, the only one with two stories with four other smaller buildings branching off from it.

It was at the front of the main compound that the car stopped. The chauffeur cut the power before getting out to let out his passenger but she already let herself out. She stared at colossus compared to her petite form. From behind her long brown bangs, golden eyes studied it as she quipped, "So this is 'home', huh?"

"My lady," her chauffeur called beside her. He awaited for her to move from the car door to close it behind her. With a hand over his heart, he gave a half bow as she passed. Ignoring the gesture, she headed towards the front. The screen-like doors slid open. Two women, both young and adorned in floral pattern kimono, appeared from behind the doors. They bowed and greeted, "Welcome, my lady. The master has been waiting for you. This way, if you please."

They recited in perfect synchronization. Their lady wondered if they spent time rehearsing since they appeared like mirrors as they rose and began to walk further into the mansion. Realizing that she was meant to follow, the brunette haphazardly took off her boots and entered the mansion.

Wooden floor boards occasionally groaned as footsteps tread onto them. The halls contained walls a few wall scrolls or ornamented weapons. Some of the walls weren't walls at all but sliding doors to various other rooms. All of them were unknown to the new resident of the mansion. There were no words exchanged as the brunette gazed along the walls and ceilings. Although it was all bare, she didn't feel that it was _empty._ On the contrary, she felt an aura brimming around the mansion. One of supernatural existences.

She was so absorbed by the atmosphere that she failed to notice her guides stop until she nearly ran into them. The two moved to opposite doors as they called, "Sir, the mistress has arrived."

From behind the door low tones were heard but the words were indistinguishable. Finally a clear voice said, "Allow her in."

Complying, the women were on the knees as they pulled back the doors. Their mistress sighed as she came in. Before her was a chabudai (1) set with cups and a steaming kettle. Behind the table was an old man. His white locks were slicked back and his beard was well-kept. He wore more old-fashioned clothes and despite his age, the man couldn't have appeared more regal.

Besides him was a female dressed in a similar fashion. Her locks cropped short with hair ornaments sticking out like ears. She seemed to be in her early 20s-no older than the newly arrived mistress, who noticed the oddity surrounding the female. She seemed ready to speak when the old man's voice greeted, "Tsura-san. I see you have made it safely. Come sit."

His hand gestured towards the space on his left. The golden-eyed woman, Tsura, sat cross-legged as he continued, "Since we're both not ones for long winded formalities, let me just cut to the chase. You are to be named heiress to the Miyashita clan and as such you have certain responsibilities. The primary one is to become an omyouji (2) under the Ghost Guild."

"Thus why I was tested a few days ago," Tsura said, "and I-hopefully-haven't failed already?"

"Failed? On the contrary, you've been evaluated as the highest marks…rumors to even say that you'll be a rarity to this generation, but don't let that go to your head. Even though your potential has been assessed, whether or not you live up to it is how I determine if you are worthy to retain the title of head."

The woman nodded, taking the resting teapot and elegantly pouring more tea into her predecessor's cup, "…I understand."

She placed the kettle back to its place as a hand rested over her own. Her gaze met the old man's, "But I know you can do great things. I only wished I had known about you sooner."

Retracting her hand, she replied, "You did what you could when you could, Minori-ojii-san (3)."

An invisible shudder swept through the room. Minori's features darkened as an indistinguishable expression graced hiss face. His eyes went back and forth between the two at his sides. He coughed as if to clear the awkwardness that settled in the room, "Ahem, yes. Well, I warn you now that the path of an omyouji is difficult which is why I have summoned an aide for our training."

An exchange of looks did the unnamed lady realize he was referring to her. She suddenly became flustered as she hurriedly made a bow to Tsura. However, she failed to move away from the table and ended up hitting her head, "Ow…"

_Who's supposed to be the aide here?_ Tsura thought to herself as she watch the 'person' across from her rub her head. Her grandfather seemed to have the same expression as he said, "Tsura-san, this is Mira. She has been around to guide me when I was starting out. Although she may not…look the part, she has been a valuable asset to the Miyashita for generations."

"…So you're a daemon," Tsura directed to Mira.

Mira, who recovered from her earlier blunder, brightly responded, "That is correct! I am a mirror-dwelling daemon and I look forward to working with you, Master."

_**~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~**_

_I'm excited to begin working on an Ayakashi: Ghost Guild fan fiction. I can't guarantee updates by certain times since I do have other obligations in my life but I'll do what I can. _

_Authoress's Notes:_

Most of these notes are reserved for translations of certain things or if I feel it's not something commonly known.

_1) chabudai: _This is a short-legged table that is used in Japanese homes that are used just like normal tables. The only difference is that users sit on cushions rather than chairs as the tables are very close to the ground.

_2) omyouji:_ A ghost agent. It is normally the term used for an exorcist.

_3) ojii-san:_ Grandfather. It can be attached to the end of a name such as Minori-ojii-san or it can stand alone as ojii-san.

_Until next time, see ya!_


End file.
